marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider Vol 3
| years published = 1990-1998/2007 Issue #94 only | total issues = 94 (plus a Minus issue) | featured characters = Danny Ketch; Stacy Dolan; Caretaker; Francis Ketch; Vengeance | creators = Writers Pencilers Inkers Colorists Letterers Editors }} Ghost Rider was an ongoing comic book series that began publication in May of 1990. The series ran for 93 standard issues until its cancellation in 1998. The title ended on an unresolved cliffhanger, that remained unresolved until Marvel published a one-shot issue #94 in 2007 to bring the storyline to a close. This series introduced the character of Danny Ketch, the newest host for the demonic form of the Ghost Rider. In addition to a new title star, the Ghost Rider also sported a new look new abilities and a new attitude. With the power of his "penance stare", Ghost Rider haunted the streets of New York City on his demonic motorcyle seeking to punish the guilty. Issues Link issues as they become available. Regular issues * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 -1 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #1 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #2 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #3 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #4 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #5 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #6 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #7 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #8 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #9 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #10 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #11 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #12 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #13 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #14 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #15 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #16 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #17 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #18 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #19 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #20 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #21 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #22 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #23 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #24 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #25 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #26 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #27 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #28 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #29 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #30 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #31 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #32 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #33 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #34 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #35 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #36 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #37 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #38 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #39 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #40 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #41 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #42 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #43 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #44 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #45 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #46 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #47 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #48 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #49 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #50 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #51 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #52 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #53 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #54 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #55 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #56 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #57 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #58 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #59 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #60 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #61 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #62 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #63 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #64 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #65 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #66 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #67 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #68 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #69 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #70 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #71 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #72 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #73 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #74 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #75 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #76 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #77 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #78 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #79 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #80 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #81 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #82 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #83 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #84 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #85 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #86 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #87 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #88 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #89 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #90 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #91 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #92 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #93 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 #94 Specials * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 Annual #1 * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 Annual #2 Collections * Ghost Rider: Resurrected (TPB) Notes & Trivia * The series has also been collected on the Ghost Rider: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM set by Graphic Imaging Technology, Inc. * With issue #28, the series became part of Marvel's "Midnight Sons" imprint. * Issue #40 was a "Midnight Massacre" crossover. * Issues #41-43 was a "Road to Vengeance" crossover with Ghost Rider & Blaze: Spirits of Vengeance. * Issue #44-45 was a "Siege of Darkness" crossover. See also External Links References ---- Category:1990 series premieres Category:1998 series cancellations Category:2007 series cancellations Category: